


Sometimes Love Hurts Most

by dragonpotter, Micah_Mell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel!Brooke, Angel!Michael, Angst, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Gay Michael Mell, Lesbian Jenna Rolan, M/M, Michael is kinda like Eros/Cupid, Multi, Pansexual Brooke Lohst, Pansexual Chloe Valentine, Pining, angel au, he shoots people with magic arros and then love, whatever you want to call him - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Mell/pseuds/Micah_Mell
Summary: cupid is not meant to be a gay disaster, yet michael is exactly that.





	Sometimes Love Hurts Most

Michael was a normal five year old. He had loving moms, he watched cartoons every morning, loved grilled cheese, and was a little anxious about talking to other kids.

    He also happened to be an angel and had giant wings on his back.

    So maybe he wasn’t completely normal.

    Even still, Michael had all he really needed. His moms, his comic books, and his Pokemon backpack.

    Then something called ‘school’ suddenly began.

    Michael didn’t like the idea of school. He’d be away from his moms hours at a time for five days a week, surrounded by other kids, and what made him most nervous of all, without any other angels.

    “Mama, do I have to go?” he murmured. His mom bent onto her knees, down to his height.

“Yes, I’m sorry sweetie” she kisses his forehead and he scrunches his face, smiling.

    “You’ll be okay, we swear” his other mom assured. He hugs both of his moms’ legs.

    “But I wanna be with you…” he began to cry. They both go down to him and his mama puts her hands on his face and brushes the tears away that were forming.

       “Don’t cry, honey, you’ll see us when the day is over” He sniffles. “O-okay”

    His mama handed him a jacket. “I recommend you put this on, sweetie,” she said. “It’s pretty cool out today.” (Michael reluctantly took the jacket.) “And,” she continued, “we can’t exactly have anyone know about those,” she nodded at Michael’s wings.

    “But why?” He frowns.

    “Well…” his mom said, “It’s just against the rules.”

    “But _why?_ ” he pressed. His mama sighs.

“Just trust us, okay, Mikey?”

Michael sighed. “Ok…” he mumbled. His mom kisses the top of his head and fixes his hair.

“You’ll be ok, honey,” she said. “Now let’s get you to school.

* * *

 

Michael didn’t like this place. He was surrounded by unfamiliar people, unfamiliar sounds, and unfamiliar sights. He hated this. He just wanted to go home to his moms. He sat in a corner and clutched his backpack to his chest.

Some lady he’d never seen before approached him.

“Hi, sweetie,” she greeted. “Wouldn’t you like to play with the other kids?”

Michael shook his head shyly.

“Are you sure?” she said. Michael just kept sitting where he was. “Okay, but maybe you would like to draw?” Michael looked up and she gave him paper and crayons. He immediately started up and she walked away.

As he was drawing a picture of some angels, a kid sat down next to him. The kid had thick, fluffy brown hair, pretty blue eyes, and was holding a Zelda backpack. Michael looked up at him. “Hi..” The kid shyly greeted.

Michael offered him crayons and smiled. “Hi, I’m Michael, do you wanna be friends..?” He asks, shy. The kid nodded and smiled back.

“I’m Jeremy,” the kid said. “Nice to meet you…”

Michael looked over Jeremy’s shoulder to see a drawing of Link. It was one of the best pictures Michael had seen in his five years of life.

“You’re a really good drawer…” he smiled.

Jeremy blushes. “Oh.. thank you..” he replies. Michael scoots closer to him. “So.. can I draw with you?” He questions. Jeremy just nods. Michael grabs a new paper and starts to draw Zelda as Jeremy continues to draw Link.

Jeremy was a little quiet. That was ok, Michael decided, because he was quiet a lot, too. “Do you want to play outside with me..?” Michael asks him, nervous. Jeremy smiles and nods timidly. As soon as the teacher calls them out to go play, Michael takes Jeremy’s hand and pulls him outside with the other kids.

“Uh, where do you want to go?” Michael asks Jeremy, smiling.

“I don’t know…” Jeremy said. He looked at the swings curiously. “How about there?” he asked.

Michael looked at the swing set as well. He saw kids soaring through the air, just like he’d get to one day. His moms said he wasn’t allowed to try to fly yet, but…

“Ok!” Michael exclaimed.

He climbed onto one of the swings, pushed back with his feet, and prepared for the magic of flying. He feels his body fly through the air and he giggles. Jeremy watches him fly and smiles. “That looks like fun…” He says.

“C’mon, Jeremy! Join me!” Michael yelled. Jeremy slowly climbed onto the swing next to Michael’s and began to kick as well. 

The two boys couldn’t believe how different the world looked from so high up (ok, five feet, but when you’re five, that’s pretty high). They’d came up and down, up and down, over and over and over, laughing as the wind blew their hair into their faces.

“ _So this is what flying’s like._ ” Michael thought.

He looked over at Jeremy, where he was laughing and kicking his legs. He smiled at Jeremy and kept laughing with him.

They just kept swinging and laughing and kicking until the lady from before (who Michael found out was named Ms. Roberts) announced it was time for everyone to go back inside.

    After that, Jeremy and Michael stuck with each other for the rest of the day. They sat together during snack time. They put their mats near each other at rest time. They’d sit under the table in the corner like earlier so they could keep drawing and talking about video games.

    Eventually, the end of the school day came. Michael and Jeremy didn’t want to leave each other’s side. Michael’s moms spot him and walk over to get him. “Michael, it’s time to-” They stopped, seeing the boy next to him holding onto Michael. “Oh, who is this?” His mama asked Jeremy.

Jeremy blushes and hides behind Michael slightly, shy. “...Jeremy..” He replied, quiet. “Hi Jeremy, do you mind if we take Michael?” His mom asked softly. He frowns, but lets go of Michael, sad. Another lady approached them and went for Jeremy.

“Jeremy, are you ready to go?” She asked. “But I..” He trails off, grabbing her hand. “We have to go” She said. Michael quickly hugged Jeremy before he left. “Bye Jeremy!” He smiled. Jeremy’s mom pulled him away after Michael separated from Jeremy.

“Michael, you made a friend?” His mama asked. Michael looked up at his moms and nodded. “Yeah! He’s really nice, and quiet like me” He excitedly bounced up and down. His mom laughed. “Okay, let's go home, sweetie.” Both of his moms grabbed his hands.

Maybe Michael was a normal kid.

* * *

At age thirteen, Michael was taught how to shoot arrows and make people fall in love for the first time. After that, he’d occasionally get letters from somewhere or other, some Greek word he couldn’t pronounce for his life, telling him who he needed to help next.

He was getting pretty good at his craft, he thought. And he was always willing to get the job done.

Then one day he got a letter he hoped he’d avoid.

**_To: Michael Mell_ **

**** **_Your next assignment is to help Jeremy Heere fall in love._ **

 

 

Well, shit.


End file.
